


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tye and Luke's first Christmas together since getting married. So obviously it's going to be super sappy and adorable. Especially with a visit from Sean and Brayden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Christmas was months ago, but I wanted to do a story that featured both Tye/Luke and Brayden/Sean. So a Christmas story seemed perfect to get that done. Also it's implied that Tye and Luke recently got married so yeah just go along with that. Have fun!

“You know, it would be great if I could get some help over here.” Tye’s words must have fallen on deaf ears because when he turned around, Luke was still stuffing his face with cookie dough. “Luke, are you serious right now?”

“What? Do you want some? Because I can totally be nice and share it with you.” The expression on Tye’s face said otherwise.

“It would be really great if I wasn’t the only one setting up these decorations. Brayden and Sean are coming over later and I’d like this tree to be done by then.” Tye and Luke were having Brayden and Sean over for a Christmas dinner. But Tye seemed to be the only one who cared about the place looking nice.

“You know I’m not good with this...stuff.” Luke gestured to the decorations.

“You don’t need to be good at this. I just want your help, okay?” Luke was a sucker for the pout and puppy dog eyes so he caved in to Tye almost immediately. Luke made sure he grabbed a certain decoration first.

“Hey Tye, where do you want this?” Tye looked up as Luke held the mistletoe over their heads.

“You are such a dork, you know that right?”

“A dork that you have to kiss.” Tye jokingly thought about it for a second, before pulling Luke in for a kiss. The mistletoe dropped from Luke’s hand as he wrapped his arms around Tye’s neck. It was their first Christmas together since they had been married. And Tye wanted it to be perfect.

“Okay as much as I like this, we have to finish setting everything up.” Luke pouted, which did earn him another kiss, before he was pushed away to go get the ornaments for the tree

With a little help from Luke, they were able to get the tree all set up in about an hour. Mainly because Luke just kept getting distracted and trying to feel Tye up as he was putting decorations high up on the tree. It was right on cue that there was a knock on the door.

“Since you have been so helpful, you can go open the door.” Luke rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. He was met with a sight he wish he could forget.

“Could you get your tongues out of each others throats please?” A blush appeared on Sean’s face as he quickly pulled away. Brayden shoved his way past Luke, dragging Sean behind him.

“Your boy here gave us quite the warm welcome. My how you’ve trained him well.” Luke pushed Brayden on the shoulder as he took his seat back next to Tye.

“Sorry, I’m still working on it. This guy isn’t the easiest to control.” Luke smiled up as Tye ruffled his hair.   

“But you love me anyway. Pretty sure you just declared your love for me in front of everyone a couple months ago actually ”

“Yeah, I did do that. And I got this nice looking ring in return for it. So I’d say it was a pretty good time.” Luke then grabbed the hand with said ring on it and pressed a kiss to Tye’s knuckles.

* * *

 

“So presents now, right?” Brayden asked after finishing his cookie, an excited tone in his voice.

“Brayd, this isn’t our house…” But the rest wasn’t heard as Brayden, followed by Luke, practically ran over to the tree to grab presents. After separating them, the two couples split up to give out their gifts.

“So I know we joked about this for a while. But with you over in San Jose now, I thought it was a good idea to act on this.” Luke pulled a stuffed bear out from behind his back. It was decked out in Flyers gear and even has Luke’s name and number on the back.

“It’s adorable, thank you Luke. It’s kind of funny because I got you the same thing.” Out from behind Tye’s back was the same stuffed bear, except this one was wearing Sharks gear and had Tye’s name and number on the back. Luke grabbed Tye by the shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

“You two idiots would get each other the same thing for Christmas.” Brayden winced as he was hit on the side of the head by Sean. “Hey, that’s not very nice.”

“Just shut up so I can give you my gift.” Sean handled a neatly wrapped gift towards Brayden. Brayden smiled towards Sean as he grabbed it and opened it. His breath was taken back when he saw what was inside.  

“Did you make this all yourself?” Brayden looked down at the scrapbook in his hands. Sean put a hand on the back of his neck, a little nervous.

“Yeah Brayd, it’s pictures of us. All the way back from when we were first dating.” Brayden opened the first page to see the ticket stub from the movie they saw on their first date. Next to it was a picture Brayden made them take when they got back from their date. It was perfectly captioned, “The first of many amazing dates.”

“I love it Sean. I can’t believe you spent all this time to make this.”

“Well I love you Brayd, I would do anything for you.” Brayden couldn’t help but lean over and kiss Sean.

“I love you too Sean. And I love this. I can’t wait to see what else is in here. But anyway, here you go.” Brayden handed over a small gift that he clearly wrapped himself, which Sean appreciated. Sean opened it up to see a simple, black leather wallet. “I know how much you needed a new one.” Sean smiled over at Brayden.

“I said this months ago. I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Well you said it, so of course I remembered. There’s more if you open it up.” Sean opened up the wallet to a few things. First there was a picture of the two of them from the day Brayden asked him to marry him. “Take it out, I wrote a little something on the back.” Sean took the picture out and turned it over. He smiled at the words written on the back.

“You are so sweet Brayd.” On the back of the picture Brayden had written, ‘One of the best days of my life, next to marrying you of course.’         

“Well it’s the truth. I also put the picture from our wedding in there too. But there’s one last thing in there.” Sean looked confused until he saw a few small pieces of paper where his money would be. “I know I’m probably a huge dork or sap for this, but I thought you’d like it.”

“You trying to buy my love here?” Brayden cracked a smile, but shook his head.

“They’re like coupons, for stuff to do with me.” Sean pulled out the pieces of paper. There was one for a free hug, a free kiss and even one date night of his choice.

“As if I need a coupon to do this.” Sean leaned over to kiss Brayden. Brayden wrapped his arms around Sean’s neck, deepening the kiss. It was the sound of Luke pretending to throw up that forced them to pull away.

“Seriously, I didn’t invite you two over to watch you make out all night.” Luke then winced when he was met with a shove on the shoulder.

“I apologize again for the stupidity of my husband.” Hearing Tye call him that still gave him chills, even months later. Luke looked down, twisting the ring on his finger. When he looked up, he was met with the smile of Tye, who grabbed his hand and kissed the finger where said ring was.

“I’ve lived with it all my life.” Luke rolled his eyes at Brayden. “But I think we’re actually gonna head out. Thanks for having us over.”

The pair said their goodbyes as Brayden and Sean left the house. Luke turned back to Tye when the door closed.

“So I think I have an idea of what to do now.” Luke grabbed Tye’s hand and walked him over to a specific part of the house. When they stopped, Tye looked up to see them once again under the mistletoe. He then wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck.

“You know you can just kiss me whenever. That’s one of the perks of being married.”

“I know, but might as well get some use out of this. Gives me an excuse to have to kiss you. Wouldn’t want to break the rules.” Tye playfully rolled his eyes.

“Oh of course not, so we better get started then.” Tye pulled Luke in for a kiss. Kissing Luke was something that would never get old for Tye. Especially with them being married now. It just meant that much more to him. After kissing for a minute, the two pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m so glad we were able to spend the day like this. I know you have to go back to San Jose soon, but this has really been great having you here like it used to be.”

“It really was the best time. I hate that we have such great times when I come here and I have to leave right after them. Just think, we’ve got the All Star break coming up soon and we’ll get a whole week together.”

“It’s gonna be the best week ever. But right now I think we need to head upstairs.”

“And why is that?” A smirk came onto Luke’s face.

“Because I’ve got one present left that I’m gonna need you to unwrap.” Tye grabbed Luke’s hand and practically dragged him up the stairs.   

 


End file.
